


Imagination

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарок для билли крэш на день рождения.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

Лидия рисует плохо - откровенно плохо, на уровне «это мой первый рисунок» плохо. При всех ее талантах рисование не давалось ей никогда. Она отлично запоминает предметы - до малейших деталей, до последней черточки, - но воспроизвести даже самое простое яблоко не в ее силах. Однако Лидии нравится черкать что-нибудь в блокнотах, пока она слушает лекции, главное - никому не показывать результат.

Но иногда люди сами заглядывают через плечо - вот, например, Стайлз, лишенный чувства самосохранения.

\- Ох черт, - выдыхает он, уставившись на рисунок.

Лидия вздрагивает, смотрит на дело рук своих - и замирает.

Стайлз не от восхищения ругался. Хотя восхищаться есть чему - с бумаги на нее смотрит Питер, идеально нарисованный, как живой, словно заколдованный портрет из дурацкой книжки о юном волшебнике - портрет, который может взять и уйти с картины по своим делам.

Второй раз в жизни Лидия нарисовала что-то красивое. Но теперь - совсем не уверена, что хочет знать, почему.


End file.
